


The Moment He fell for Her

by Azalee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Depression, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, even later he seems to have feelings for her, he even admits it on sevens route, just looking on his expression in a certain secret ending cg, on the first days, taken from his behaiviour in the game, where he talks about how his heart is racing and shows so many signs of an obvious crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/pseuds/Azalee
Summary: "His heart was racing non stop since the moment the new girl had joined the RFA. After a long time, that had felt like an eternity, he felt genuine joy and excitement. He was so happy and cheerful and everything seemed brighter, all the colours seemed more intense. The blue of the sky was like a promise, the green of the grass like a new vision of optimism."
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Moment He fell for Her

The moment he fell for her

  
To some degree, Yoosung could understand why everyone thought he was just a whiny, but otherwise cheerful boy. They probably thought about how lazy he was and how he didn't take life serious. That was what he heard for the most part, at least. It made sense that he made that impression. On the outside, you could only see the surface of the problem, after all. Partly, Yoosung also wanted to project that image to the outside, even if he didn't fully understand why.

Maybe because he himself also didn't want to face his problems in their real, frightening seriousness.

He stared at the monitor, shining in the dark room. "We have problems with the servers and are working on it. We are sorry for the inconvience. " Were the lines that stared back at him. 

It was in these moments, when he was cut off from his tool to escape and to benumb himself, that these thoughts were invading his mind. They were lingering around him, waiting to consume him. They would eagerly jump on him, when the bars behind which he imprisoned himself would disappear.

That certain feeling was coming up, crawling under his skin. His chest tightened, the room seemed to be darker than it was. It was like a black hole opened under him, making him fall into its emptiness. 

He felt so frightened, even the blinking of the button scared him. And he felt so immensily lonely. As if he was the only person in the world. As if there was no world behind the doors of his dark, empty room. 

He felt like a little child having lost its mother, being alone in a big empty world.

But the person he had lost was Rika, not his mother. Even though she also had been family to him, like a mother would have been. She was the person that had given him a guide, a sense of purpose. Always smiling, always happy, always helping. 

And then she had drowned herself.

He swallowed and opened the chatroom. "LOLOL Servers are down again. Life is so unfair! T_T" He typed, clinging to the next possible tool to distract him. 

They would nag on him again but it didn't matter. He needed their company now.

Why was he the only one feeling like this? Why was he the only one seeing there obviously was something wrong and fishy with all of this? They all put their trust so easily into him and his explanation that was full of holes. 

How could they go on that easily with their lifes? Why wasn't V there for him, when he needed him the most? Why wouldn't he even talk to him?

He was suffering that much and in moments like these, he felt like they wouldn't understand it.

Tears welled up in his eyes. His breath cut off and he tried to focus on the chat again...

__________________

His heart was racing non stop since the moment the new girl had joined the RFA. After a long time, that had felt like an eternity, he felt genuine joy and excitement. He was so happy and cheerful and everything seemed brighter, all the colours seemed more intense. The blue of the sky was like a promise, the green of the grass like a new vision of optimism.

The new girl was sweet and kind and her wish to help seemed genuine. That someone took the role of organising the party again, felt like he had a piece of his old and sorrow free life back. And that was so unbelievably wonderful. 

She could quit anytime, go back to her own apartment and never speak to them again. But she stayed. She wanted to help and to organise the party. 

But not just that. She also said she even wanted to give her best.

That had touched something so deep inside his heart, that it even had moved him to tears. She would probably never know what she did for him with this. She was like an angel, pouring healing water over his wounds. 

In that moment he had realised that his heart fell for her.

So that was what people called a crush? He couldn't get her out of his mind. All his thoughts circled around her. He couldn't even focus on LOLOL. 

It was strange how happy he was. It was so intense that it almost felt like sadness. 

What did she look like? Who was she? What was important to her in life?   
What kind of guys did she like? 

He blushed and frowned at the same time. He wanted her for his own. What if someone else would snatch her away in front of his eyes? Suddenly he was afraid. He wished he could take her for himself, and only himself.

Yet, he didn't know much about her. He knew that. He actually knew very little about her at all. But his heart was so happy to be happy and excited again, that he didn't care. And deep inside his heart he knew that she was that good person he fell for. 

He smiled and looked into the sky. Life was fresh again.


End file.
